


Golden Boy

by IvanMJB



Category: StarzBoss
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanMJB/pseuds/IvanMJB
Summary: Tom Kane在办公室当着Kevin的面换衣服。Meredith找盟友，在刻意安排的活动上结识了企业家。





	Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Kane在办公室当着Kevin的面换衣服。
> 
> Meredith找盟友，在刻意安排的活动上结识了企业家。

 

 

 

Tom Kane的办公室。

Kevin进办公室向Tom Kane汇报工作。Tom一边听汇报边指示，一边起身开始换衣服。

市长背过身脱掉衣服时，Kevin忍不住偷瞄Tom的身体。尽管腰腹肌肉已经松弛，Tom的大腿依然强健有力。

Tom穿上衬衫后转过身继续换西裤。Tom的大屌在衬衫的下摆下方晃荡，Kevin没来得及收起视线。

Tom注意到了Kevin在偷瞄，他紧张避开视线、吞咽口水的动作出卖了他。

他停顿了一下，绕过办公桌，坐到会客沙发上，开始脱鞋、脱袜子。

Tom故意放慢速度，把一双10码的大脚搁到办公桌上，慢条斯理地整理翻出黑袜，却不着急穿上。他知道，从Kevin的角度，他的脚底板一览无余。

Kevin口干舌燥，不由自主地舔了嘴唇。Tom慢慢穿上长袜，扣上小腿的袜扣。

汇报完Kevin将文件递过来放在Tom面前桌上时，Tom突然拉住了Kevin的手腕。Tom盯着Kevin，让他不敢移开眼神，一边抚摸Kevin衬衫口露出的体毛，说了一句让他浮想联翩的话。

“你知道我一直特别关照你，会得到奖赏。”

Kevin呼吸沉重。

Tom侧头点了一下地上的皮鞋。

诺大的办公室里，一个西装革履的身影缓缓附身跪在了地上，弯腰拾起了皮鞋。

 

市中心的豪华酒店，Meredith正在参加一场企业家活动。她刻意穿上了一条白色紧身短裙，介于性感和端庄之间。她的目的是若无其事让那个男人上钩。

果然有人搭话。

 

市长办公室。

血脉偾张的Kevin迈开腿大步冲进卫生间，确保没人后，冲进隔间，闭着眼陶醉在刚才看见的景象中，一只手掏出鸡巴狂撸，另一只手捂住自己的嘴，用力吸入皮革的味道，随后一个挺身射到了马桶里。


End file.
